


Song

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: The only way to know if someone was your soulmate was if you heard their heart sing out to you, a song that only you could hear, and no one else. Only then would you know you’ve found your love, and the start of your happiness could begin.-Castiel has yet to find his soulmate so he goes and drinks in a bar.





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic :P

Castiel ever wondered if he would ever find his true love, soulmate as everyone liked to put it. He was still young, 24 to be exact, but it seemed as if everyone around him had found their other half, living great lives.

You see, everyone had a soulmate, someone they were meant to be with from the moment they were born, and that they would spend the rest of their lives with.

Of course, the only way to know if someone was your soulmate was if you heard their heart sing out to you, a song that only you could hear, and no one else. Only then would you know you’ve found your love, and the start of your happiness could begin.

However, Castiel had never experienced that. He’s heard music before, plenty of times, hell, he loved the sound of music more than anything, but he had yet to hear a heart sing out to him like it was supposed to be.

He’s watched all of his siblings, 3 brothers and 4 sisters, find their true loves, starting families of their own. All of his friends had found their soulmates, traveling the world, having the time of their lives, and he’s always been the single one of the group.

Maybe his soulmate died or found someone that they were happy with, or even just didn’t want to be with anyone at all. Each day, year, the thoughts would cloud his mind, filling him with an unbearable sense of loneliness.

Which is exactly why he was in a local bar called ‘Heaven’, rows of shot glasses before him, mouth filled with burning liquor, clothes put on haphazardly as if he just didn’t care anymore because he didn’t.

“Never took you for much of a drinker” Ellen, the bartender, stated, filling up Cas’ shot glass.

Castiel ignored her, a little too far gone to care about her remark, taking the shot of whiskey in his hand, throwing his head back, and downing it.

This hadn’t been like him at all, and everyone knew just how much he hated drinking. The thought of being 10 feet near a bar would’ve made his stomach crawl, but his pain had grown too much for him to care.

“Should I call Gabriel?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, stacking a few of the shot glasses within each other, putting them on a tray, and quickly taking them to the other counter.

Castiel grunted, slamming the glass onto the wooden counter with such strength that Ellen feared he would break the shot glass.

“No, there’s no need to call him” Castiel replied, piercing blue eyes narrowed at her.

Ellen frowned, she’d never seen Castiel act this way in all of her years of knowing him. Then again, out of all his siblings, he was the most emotional, wanting love more than anything. It had to be hard seeing everyone else find their happiness and to be left behind.

“Castiel, I-we’re worried about you” Ellen had been worried since the moment Castiel stepped foot in her bar, and so had his siblings.

Cas had been sick and tired of people worrying about him, as if he was some sick puppy they needed to keep an eye on at all times, watching his every move to see if he’d stumble and fall. However, he was not some sick puppy, he was a human-fucking-being.

“Maybe you should worry less about me and more about your own business” Cas snapped, his words cutting Ellen deep.

Castiel had never talked to her that way, even when he had been pissed off at her before. He always respected her, talking in a calm manner, making sure to watch what he said, but not tonight.

The older woman sighed, taking Cas’ empty shot glass into her hand, refilling it, mumbling something under her breath that Castiel couldn’t quite make out, before tending to other customers.

“Just fucking great” Cas muttered, somewhat regretting the tone he had used with Ellen, downing the shot, slamming it back onto the counter.

He hadn’t meant to snap at her, not entirely, it was just that he had been so goddamn tired of how people treated him. He knew that it was only because of how much they cared for his well being, but it was just so damn annoying.

Castiel’s head sunk, eyes tightly shut as he could feel his eyes water the more he thought about his predicament.

How long would he have to wait for his soulmate? How long before he could have someone to hold and love for the rest of his life? Just how long was God planning on torturing him, denying him of true love?

“How long?” He asked, tears slipping out from his closed eyelids, spilling onto the wood of the countertop.

Castiel hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a low humming sound coming from behind him, surrounding him completely.

“Here, on the house” Ellen’s voice snaps him out of his trance, placing a black mug in front of him.

Castiel smiled at the woman, taking the mug into his hands, putting it up to his lips, and drinking. As he gulped down the contents of the mug, he raised his eyebrows, setting the mug carefully back onto the bar counter.

“Water?” He asked, pushing the mug back towards her.

“You need to sober up and stop acting sorry for yourself,” Ellen said, pushing the mug back to him, giving him a stern look.

There was no way he’d argue with Ellen, especially not after the tone he had used with her earlier, so he took the mug back into his hands, giving her a soft smile.

The low humming from earlier had grown, much more clear, and he could tell that a song was playing.

‘Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you’

Last time Castiel had checked, ‘Heaven’ didn’t play music, and if they did, it would be far from the song he was hearing.

“What is it?” Ellen asked rag in her hand, concerned look on her face as she saw the confused expression Castiel had.

‘Shall I stay, would it be a sin, If I can’t help falling in love with you’

The voice is much louder this time, as if it’s only a few feet behind him. Was someone playing music in the bar?

“Nothing, it’s just that, when did you guys start playing music?” Castiel asked.

Ellen shot Castiel a confused expression, opening her mouth, about to respond, but instead, her mouth closed, lips curling up into a smile that went from ear to ear.

‘Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes’

He knows for sure now that the source of the singing is directly behind him, only inches away from his back. Something in the pit of his stomach tells him that the singing isn’t being heard by anyone, no, he was only to hear it, and judging by the grin on Ellen’s face, that had to be true.

‘some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too’

Castiel slowly turns around on the bar stool, his heart rapidly beating, head spinning, and he felt like he could throw up.

‘for I can’t help falling in love with you’

There’s a man standing behind Cas, so close that if he were to extend his arm, he’d be poking the man’s stomach.

The singing had stopped at that point, allowing Castiel to think clearly, taking in the man’s appearance.

He was tall, probably only an inch or two taller then he was, even with his bowlegs. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans, and Castiel would put money on it that he probably drove some sports care or rode a motorcycle. As his eyes wandered up the man’s torso, to his neck, and finally to his face, he could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

“Beautiful” The words had slipped out from Castiel’s mouth, as this was the first thing to come to his mind and an understatement.

His face was what Castiel could only describe as the most well proportionate and structured face he had ever laid eyes upon. Light freckled adorned his sun-kissed skin, cluttering mostly by his nose, like little stars. Oh, but his eyes, those were the most truly captivating thing about him, having been the color of the forest.

“Ahem,” The man coughed, catching Castiel’s attention as if he hadn’t already had it.

Castiel smiled, his cheeks turning a rosy red, eyes scrunching up as he was embarrassed, wondering just how long he had been checking out this man.

“S-sorry” Was all he could say, however, he was far from sorry.

The man threw his head back, erupting with laughter, filling the whole bar with the joyous sound, and to Castiel, it sounded just like music.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, but to make it up” He sat down in the stool beside Castiel, making the blue-eyed man melt in a puddle,” you can start by telling me your name, and letting me buy you a drink” He winked at Castiel, his tongue darting out, swiping his bottom lip.

It had finally dawned on Castiel that this man, a living, breathing god, was the one he was destined to be with forever.

“Castiel” His ears were burning up,” My name is Castiel Novak” He awkwardly held out his hand, his eyes never once leaving the forest green eyes of the man next to him.

He smirked, taking Castiel’s hand into his own, which was much bigger and had sent currents of electricity through his body.

“Dean Winchester”


End file.
